


The Experiment

by daikenkai



Category: South Park
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daikenkai/pseuds/daikenkai
Summary: Henrietta finds something intriguing on the internet and needs Michael to conduct the experiment. For science.





	The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been sitting in my google docs for about a month coz I was nervous about posting it. Yay, het rarepairs! Thanks to PBJellie for being a quick beta.
> 
> Enjoy. This is my first thing I've written in years.

Henrietta bit her lip as her fingers hovered over the touchscreen keyboard on her cell phone, a text to Michael pulled up. 'You said you'd be down for trying anything, yeah?'

The glowing screen was taunting her, and if she had to wait any longer for the typing indicator to become a message she'd thrown her phone across the room. Patience was never her strong point. 'within reason. we've already fucked today, is my cock not enough for you?'

She rolled her eyes and smirked to herself. 'In fact I'm thinking of your cock right now. My place, later. You'll know when to come over.' Thumbs-up emoji.

 

* * *

 

The drive to Denver felt unnecessarily long, made so much worse because her panties were already damp and she hadn't even reached her destination.

She acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary as she spoke with the salesclerk at Sephora, asking for every recommendation of longwear lipstick they had. She had amassed quite the haul in her shopper in shades of black, grey and purple. Her collection at home was more of the same, the tubes in states of disarray and worn down to nubs. She was in need of new, better-performing lipstick anyway so she might as well kill two birds with one stone. Or five or six.

 

* * *

 

When she got back to her mom's place, she ran up to her room and threw her clothes into a pile, save for her black bra and panties. She and Michael were never ceremonial about coitus but this seemed different; she wanted to make an extra effort. She redid her smokey eye, restyled her shaggy hair, and paid extra attention to prepping her lips for maximum wear. Her hands shook when she unboxed one of the lipsticks, making sure to keep her lips apart while it dried (she read that on the article and if her experiment was to prove successful, she had to follow instructions to a T).

'when' was all her message said, accompanied by a closeup photo of her biting her meticulously black-lacquered lips. She waited impatiently for when the text would become 'read,' and when it did she hid her Sephora bag, pulled the lightswitch cord, and climbed under the duvet. Candles were already lit and burning, and the scent of Michael's favorite incense pervaded the air. She was purposely keeping mum on the details to seem inviting.

Henrietta heard the door to his car slam and his heavy footsteps trod up the stairs. She met him at the door and he kissed her long and deep. She felt stupid for thinking it was out of a romance movie, but it was. It was as if he'd come home from the war, after being afraid he'd died and she'd never see him again. 

_Gag._

Michael shut the door behind them, flicking the lock into place and kicking off his shoes while they fumbled. She laughed when they pulled apart and was ecstatic to see that the stain she'd chosen hadn't budged at all.

Michael looked around to the candles and quirked a brow. “What, is this a marriage proposal or something? I thought we weren't doing that, ever.”

“Very funny and not happening. No. I was reading this article online, you know, the sex blogger I love? She had an article on what lipsticks work best for blowjobs...” She trailed off and her lips curled into a smirk. “and I want to test her recommendations. For science.”

“For science,” he repeated, mocking her.

“You're really going to complain about me fellating you for science?”

“Hey, no one said anything about complaining, I'm just making sure I understand.”

“What's there to understand, Michael? I'm fellating you for science.” She heard a rustle of buttons, belt buckles, and a zipper as Michael's pants fell to the floor and she positioned herself on the memory foam ouija board mat at the foot of the bed. She checked herself on her phone's camera to make sure her lipstick was still in tact and opened the Notes app to jot down shorthand about 'attempt no.1, kat von d – witches.'

Henrietta grabbed her ample bosom in her hands and made a show for him to get his cock hard. She watched as he took his member out of the slit in his black boxer briefs and fondled himself slowly. She stood a moment, long enough to straddle him and bury his face in her tits, moaning as he sucked and bit at her nipples through the fabric. She wiggled herself back enough that his cock was rubbing against her ass and hardening behind her.

“I thought... this was about a blowjob?” he asked, muffled between her breasts.

“It is, but you have to get hard first, stupid.” She yanked at his hair and kissed him deeply, pulling back when she felt it get a little too slippery. He was hard behind her, but not enough. She climbed off and resumed position on the mat.

“You are such a tease.”

“Yep.” To prove it, she took her tits out and demonstrated to him for the millionth time that she could lick her own nipple. He loved it when she did that – twice as much now that she had her nipples pierced. “Ugh, we're wasting time.” She gave her breasts one last squeeze and sank her mouth down onto his cock.

Michael was already breathing shakily and Henrietta knew he wouldn't last long. He always tried so hard not to be loud, but it was the little whimpers that really got her off. She locked eyes with him and pulled off to breathe, a trail of spit dribbling out of her mouth. She was supposed to be focused on his cock and not how beautifully his curls fell over his temple when he was sweaty... She felt a swell in her gut and went back down onto his cock, sucking her cheeks in and moving painfully slow, ready to pull his orgasm from him.

His hands went into her hair and he got louder as she lingered on at varying speeds, losing it when she sucked at the head and stroked the rest of him in her hand. Henrietta tasted him on her tongue and surged forward so she could swallow him down. She sucked until he whimpered again from overstimulation and chuckled so it vibrated down his cock and made him shiver. Out of habit she went to wipe her mouth of all the excess spit and stopped short, remembering that her lips were covered in quality lipstick.

“Well?”

She pulled out her phone to take notes, remarking at how mostly-perfect her lips still looked but that there was a little black near the head where the corners of her mouth met and the inside of her lips lacked the intensity of the rest of her lips. “The evidence is inconclusive,” she replied as she joined him on the bed. She examined his cock for any leftover lipstick and handed him a tissue to clean up. When she eventually reached up to rub and pat at her lips, none came off on her hand. “Fuck, this shit isn't coming off without a chisel.”

“Like fuck it is: neither my dick nor your face look like abstract art.”

Henrietta laughed harder than she meant to but she was reminded of one of the first times she sucked Michael off while wearing cheap lipstick: more of it ended up on him than on her lips by the end of it. She loved wearing lipstick, even in the bedroom, so it became more of an occupational hazard. Michael was never fussy about it. “Well you got a good, long blowjob out of it. Go chug some water.”

“Why? It's not like dick-sucking causes a loss of electrolytes.”

“Not yet, anyway.” She crawled over him and reached for the Sephora bag, dumping its contents onto the bed. “I still have five more to test.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a real article from the lovely Kate Sloan. [Check it out](http://girlyjuice.net/blowjob-friendly-lipsticks-for-every-budget/)! 
> 
> come chat with me on [tumblr](http://xigbarf.tumblr.com) and thanks for reading!


End file.
